Blondes Have More Fun
by x Ino Fan x
Summary: A short story series for the pairing NaruIno. Naruto had done a lot of stupid things in his life, but this probably took the cake... Rated T for language.
1. Stupid

Blondes Have More Fun

---

_Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I love NaruIno and they deserve more fics from me :D This'll be a little thing with different stories each chapter to be updated whenever I feel like it _

---

Stupid

Naruto had done a _lot_ of stupid things in his life, but this probably took the cake.

No...this _definitely_ took the cake.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Came an unhumanly howl, coming from the mouth of none other than one Yamanaka Ino, who, as he was finding out now, was actually _quite _quick on her feet.

Geez, she might even be faster than _Sasuke_.

Speaking of Sasuke...

That _bastard_.

He was the whole damn reason he was running away from an _immensely_ angry Ino. Which, as he had known ever since the Chuunin exam fight where she was pitted against Sakura, was a _very, very scary thing_.

His jacket flew in the wind as he ran for his life, pushing people aside who screamed after him.

"Sorry!" He hollered back, annoyed.

_Man, couldn't they see he was running for his life?!_

Anyways, he wouldn't be in this mess if not for his _ex-_best friend (yes, now _ex_, ha! Take that, Sasuke-teme!). They had been at Ichiraku's, and Sasuke had been trying to patch things up with him ever since he became Sakura's boyfriend. It had hurt Naruto pretty badly for a few weeks (I mean, come on, Sakura didn't even ask questions when he just _showed up_ in Konoha one day after 5 years!), but he was getting over it. Anyways, they had been there, finally peaceful after everything bad had happened since he had left, and in walks none other than Yamanaka Ino.

Now, Ino obviously was in the same position as he was—being forced to get over the object of her affections, Sasuke, because Sakura had won him finally—and if there's one thing you need to know about Yamanaka Ino, it is that she _hates to lose_. So you can imagine how angry Ino had been ever since Sasuke came back and returned Sakura's own affections for the dark-haired boy. She took one look at the two boys, shot Sasuke the dirtiest look she could muster, and sat down _far_ away from the two, holding her head high.

Naruto had turned, blinking, to Sasuke. "She's _still_ angry?" He had asked. Sasuke had sighed and nodded. Then, turned to Naruto with a smirk.

"You know, you two _are _in the same position. Maybe you could go talk to her. She's been pretty unhappy." He suggested. Naruto shuddered.

"Are you kidding me?!" He whispered, stealing a glance at the blonde girl, who instantly shot daggers at him as well.

"What are you looking at, whisker-face?!" She had snarled, then turned back to the table with a quiet '_hmph!'_.

"That's what I mean. We don't get along well." Naruto hissed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked at him coldly.

"The least you can do is cheer her up. Look how sad she looks." Sasuke had said, rolling his eyes. Naruto looked at him, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Since when do you care about cheering people up?!" Naruto asked, then chuckled. "Geez, wish I could get _this _on tape. Sasuke being compassionate. Wow, never thought I'd see the day!"

"Shut up, dobe, and go talk to her before I Chidori your face into a bowl of hot ramen." Sasuke said, glaring evilly at his blonde friend.

"Alright, alright. Just for you, Sasuke-sama." He said, faking a bow. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto walked over to Ino and smiled, winking. "Come here often?" He joked, sliding into a seat next to her.

"Get lost, baka." Ino said, staring straight forward, her eyes narrowing.

"Aw, come on, Ino. Sasuke isn't _that_ great! What does he have that I don't?!" Naruto found himself saying, thinking of Sakura with a sigh.

To his surprise Ino looked him over carefully. "Well..." She started, putting a hand to her chin, "it's more what he _doesn't_ have that you _do_. He's quiet and reserved, while you're loud and ready to voice your opinions. He left to reach his own ambitions, and you fight to keep everyone safe. You could say you're polar opposites." She said, waving it off. "It's all preference. Most girls prefer the dark, angsty boy. And that's _exactly_ what Sasuke is."

After hearing this explanation, Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the table. "You mean Sakura-chan doesn't love me like she does Sasuke because he's an insensitive _ass_?!"

Ino smirked slowly, and stole a look at Sasuke, whose eyes widened and face turned bright red in anger. She looked back at Naruto and nodded slowly.

"You could say that."

Sasuke stomped over, one eye twitching, then turned to Ino with a smirk.

"So, did Naruto tell you yet?" He said nonchalantly. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, well he just told me that your hair is ugly, you're fat, and that your outfit makes you look like a whore. But I guess he isn't man enough to say it to your face. Well, I'll catch you later, Naruto." Sasuke said, thrusting his hands into his pockets and walking away slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked back at Ino slowly.

The fire burning in her eyes was probably the scariest thing he had _ever_ seen in his life.

"You think _what_?" She asked, eyes blazing and voice horribly menacing.

"I didn't say that! I swear!" He cried, backing up slowly.

"Oh _really_?!"

"Um, you are kinda pretty I guess!!!!" He cried in an attempt to please the fuming girl.

"...KINDA?!"

"Yeah! And, uh, um...your hair isn't that bad either!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"What?!" He cried, not understanding his mistake. If there was one thing you do _not_ do to Yamanaka Ino, it is insult the way she looks.

"You have two minutes to run."

"Excuse me?!"

"One minute and fifty-one seconds."

"Oh, _shit_." Was the last thing he said before he ran as fast as he could.

So here he was. And, hell, he was getting _tired_.

"Out of my way!" Came the girl's voice.

Man, he couldn't run forever. Think, Naruto, think...what would ero-sennin do?!

Suddenly, Naruto had an idea.

He skidded to a stop in the middle of the street as the girl ran towards him, death written all over his face. Right before her fist met his face, he pulled her to him, steadied her within a millisecond, and suddenly his lips met hers.

She blinked, eyes wide, but somehow seemed to daze to stop kissing him. Her anger seemed to melt away.

_Thank you, perverted mentor..._ Naruto thought silently as their kiss continued.

Sasuke was walking down the street, and did a double take as he saw the two blondes. Weren't they just... less than two minutes ago...

That was it.

He would _never_ undertand women. Hell, he would never understand Naruto _and_ women. He shook his head and started to walk away when he heard a voice and turned around.

"So, Sasuke, you have a problem with how I look?"

"You are _sooooo _dead, you bastard."

The two blondes both bore malicious grins as they advanced slowly but surely towards the Uchiha.

"A-ah, but look at you two! Look how _happy_ you are now!" He said with a frightened smile.

"Two minutes?" Naruto asked, turning to his new partner-in-crime.

Ino smirked. "He doesn't even deserve one."

And that was Sasuke's cue to run like hell. The two blondes grinned at each other, linked arms, and speeded after him.

Sasuke shuddered as he ran for his life.

_Note to self: Two angry blondes equals Death._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. XD**


	2. Beautiful

Blondes Have More Fun

_I should be working on my other stories, but NaruIno always takes over my soul when I'm bored C:_

---

Noticing Him

Ino didn't know when she started to really _notice_ Naruto. The way his eyes shined when he was happy (which, to her, seemed like every single day), how soft his hair looked. How _beautiful_ it was when he started talking in that foolish, determined way of his.

She also didn't know why she got that _stupid, stupid_ blush on her face when he just glanced at her. God, she was acting like Hinata. Except Hinata had gotten over her crush on the blonde boy a long time ago. And it didn't seem like Ino's was going to stop so soon.

So here she was, that stupid blush on her face as she walked toward his training spot. And there was that gorgeous smile, even when he had just finished a probably rigorous training. Grinning, she threw a bag at him. He caught it in the air and looked at her, puzzled.

"Ichiraku's to-go. I thought you'd be hungry."

Naruto and Ino had gotten to be pretty good friends over the years, especially after her break-up with Sasuke and his with Sakura. They had shown up at some bar, but Ino had been crying too much to get drunk, and Naruto had been too drunk to cry. Before the night was over, they had promised each other to become new _best friends_, no matter what. The next day they were sitting at Ichiraku's laughing over some inside joke, and their exes looking at them like they were mad.

"I can always count on you." He said, a large grin now covering his face. Looking at the two bowls, his usual dinner, he smirked. "You know...there's enough for two. Join me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She couldn't help but laugh, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. "Can I ever say no to you?" She said, sticking out her tongue. He just beamed at her. Sitting down, she opened the package the ramen was in.

She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and it was amazing. But... Turning to him, she just smiled secretly.

It still wasn't as amazing as him.

Scowling inwardly, she thought about how disgustingly romantic she was feeling. And how he would never see her as more than a friend. She knew he never really got over Sakura. And maybe she never really got over Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

She closed her eyes, feeling the slight summer breeze wash over her, calming her, cooling the warmth in her cheeks.

There were so many things she could say, and yet nothing seemed to sound right.

Did he know he was all she thought about when she was alone?

That she was never scared because she knew he would always be there for her?

That he would never, _ever_ compare to Sasuke because he was everything Sasuke could never be: kind, open, _happy_?

That when he said he was Hokage it made her heart soar?

"...Uzumaki Naruto, I sincerely believe that I've been in love with you ever since I saw you smile."

He just blinked and turned to her _so, so _slowly that it made her heartbeat faster than she knew it was supposed to be.

Then he smiled, and his eyes shone brighter than she thought she'd ever seen them shine.

"Yamanaka Ino, I've been in love with you ever since I've seen you blush at when you got within a mile of me."

"Aw, it was that noticeable?" She whined, pouting.

He just beamed, and before she knew it his lips were on her.

And as long as she could remember, the sun would never shine as bright as this moment.

**A/N: The fluff! I drown in it D: This is the result of major writer's block on my ItaIno and NejiIno. Don't worry, I'll update when things get less crazy. TT**


End file.
